


Surrender and Sorrow

by Hughville



Series: The Secret Affair Series [5]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hughville/pseuds/Hughville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place during Resignation, S3.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Surrender and Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during Resignation, S3.

Cameron slid the key into the lock and let herself into House’s dark apartment. She could hear the phone ringing as she made her way silently to his bedroom. She trailed her hand along the footboard as she moved around the bed. Reaching out, she lightly touched his arm.

“House,” she breathed. He jerked at her touch. “Why didn’t you pick up the phone? We’ve been calling.”

“I was sleeping,” he muttered.

Cameron reached out and turned on the bedside lamp. House pulled back and covered his eyes at the sudden brightness. Cameron felt panic curl in her stomach as she looked at him.  
“What did you do?” she asked, concern evident in her voice.

House sighed in exasperation. “Nothing!” he growled. “This is how regular people look when you wake them up.”

Cameron straightened and looked at him. “Chase was wrong,” she told him. “Addie’s kidneys shut down.”

A tiny satisfied smile curled his lips. Cameron shook her head and turned to leave. His hand curled around her wrist, stopping her.

“Where are you going?” he asked.

“Back to the hospital.”

He pulled her back to the edge of the bed. “Why?”

“The patient’s kidneys shut down, remember?”

“So,” he smiled. “Chase and Foreman can deal with her for a couple hours.” He moved back on the bed and pulled her down. His fingers went to work on the buttons of her jacket while his mouth grazed her throat.

“House,” she gasped as his hands pushed her jacket from her shoulders. “What are you doing?”

“I would think it’s obvious,” he said, reaching out to remove her top. She pulled back and looked at him in surprise.

“We’re in your apartment,” she said.

“You always did have amazing powers of deduction. It’s one of the reasons I hired you,” he laughed. He reached out for her again.

“You’ve never let me stay here before.”

“You’ve never been in my bedroom before,” he reminded her. He tossed her blouse on the floor. Sliding her bra straps down her arms, he leaned forward and pressed warm, moist kisses against the swell of her breast. Her breathing accelerated along with her heart rate. House grinned and reached around her to unhook her bra.

“Your skin is so soft,” he murmured as he leaned forward again to capture her nipple in his mouth.

She pulled his t-shirt over his head and ran her hands over the muscles on his back. She sighed as he moved to her other breast and rolled the nipple beneath his tongue causing it to tighten and send shockwaves of pleasure through her. He pulled her down on top of him and stroked her hair back from her face.

“Beautiful,” he murmured, pulling her down to kiss her. He’d kissed her many times but this one was different. This kiss was soft and gentle. She remembered another time he had been this gentle. He’d been trying to prove she didn’t hate him. This time though he was lightly running his fingers over her shoulders and back as if he were trying to familiarize himself with her contours. She pulled back and looked at him in surprise. He smiled lazily at her and traced a pattern over her left breast.

“What have you taken?” she asked suspiciously.

He sat up and began to remove the rest of her clothes. “Nothing,” he answered as his hands stroked her bare thighs. “Well,” he laughed, “I did take some Vicodin earlier.” 

She looked at him in confusion. Normally, he would be taunting her but tonight he was smiling and laughing. He was relaxed and as shocking as it seemed to her, happy; happy to see her; happy to have her in his bed. This House she was unfamiliar with and she wasn’t sure how to react to this man who touched her so gently and smiled at her.

“Relax,” he admonished, pushing her back on the bed. She lay tense and stiff. He was acting so oddly. He had been acting strangely for several days now. She didn’t know what to make of his sudden change.

All thoughts left her head when his mouth closed over hers and his tongue slipped into her mouth. Lightly his tongue stroked the inside of her mouth. She sighed and felt herself beginning to relax when he sucked her tongue into his mouth. She shivered as his hands stroked her waist, his fingers running over her stomach. He pulled away from her and she watched as he removed his pajama bottoms and pressed himself against her side. He slid a muscled leg between hers and pressed light kisses against her throat. One hand continued to stroke her stomach while the other threaded through her hair, stroking her scalp. His touch was sending delicious shivers through her. He’d never taken the time to do more than get her aroused enough to make his first thrust easier. Tonight he was making love to her. There was no other way to explain his actions; the delicate kisses, the gentle caresses, the slow exploration of her body.

As his hands and mouth continued to move over her, she felt all the tension seeping out of her, leaving her limp and breathless. She felt his teeth graze her inner thigh and she moaned. When his mouth touched her, she arched up against him. He nuzzled and licked the sensitive nub between her legs and she gasped his name. Just when she thought she couldn’t take any more, he moved up her body to lie beside her. He turned her so that she faced him and pulled her leg over his hip. He slid an arm under her and the other over her ribcage so that she was enveloped in his embrace. She felt his erection nudging her.

“Okay?” he whispered.

She blinked in surprise at the softly voiced question. He’d never asked her that before. He’d always taken what he wanted from her and she’d always let him. Slowly, she nodded.

He kissed her and she felt his hips tilt as he slid inside her. Her reality shifted and turned as he continued to kiss her, all the while slowly thrusting in and out of her. She gripped his shoulder and worked her other arm around his neck. She surrendered herself to the feel of his body moving in and against hers, the soft movement of his lips on hers, and the gentle stroking of his tongue. Every movement was gentle and she had to fight back tears. This was what she had always longed for from him.

She murmured a protest when his lips left hers and she felt his forehead press against hers.

“Surrender, Alison,” he whispered. She gasped at the sound of her name on his lips. “Just let yourself go.”

She tightened her leg around him and pushed him in deeper. Holding him against her, she rubbed her pelvis against him. His hips rocked gently against her and she tilted her head back as she felt her body tense; hot and cold shivers moving through her. His mouth touched the sensitive spot at the base of her throat and his tongue spread a moist heat along her collarbone. His hand closed over her breast, stroking over her nipple and suddenly everything exploded. She gasped at the intensity of her orgasm. White hot pleasure surged through her and she was dimly aware that she screamed his name; not House but Greg. His arms tightened around her as she writhed and bucked against him. The intense pleasure seemed to be never ending. Just when she felt herself on the verge of unconsciousness, the waves began to dissipate leaving behind a feeling of complete lassitude. She lay limply in his arms as he resumed his thrusts.

“You are so beautiful,” he whispered.

She stared at him. He looked like House but he definitely wasn’t acting like House. The House she knew never said things like that to her. She closed her eyes and surrendered to the feel of him again. Feeling his body tense against her, she tightened her embrace. He grunted and shouted her name, his eyes closing as he climaxed. For several long moments the only sound was their rapid breathing. She could feel his heart pounding against her chest and the staccato rhythm matched her own.

He muttered something and turned onto his side, facing away from her. Eventually his breathing changed and she knew he was asleep. She slid from the bed, pulled the covers up over him and began gathering up her clothes. She cursed silently when she couldn’t locate her panties. Finally, she gave up looking for them, dressed quickly and left.

 

House awoke a few hours later. He reached out for Cameron, mildly surprised to find her gone. He shifted in the bed and held up a scrap of silk and lace. He smiled and tucked the panties into his bedside drawer.


End file.
